Selena's Story
by squirrelgirl26
Summary: She was never supposed to happen. No one can know who she is or she will be killed. Now Selena has been sent to Camp Half Blood and her secret is in more danger than ever. And that's not the only problem. I do not own any people places or things from PJO.
1. Chapter 1

Getting chased home by a chimera was not how I wanted to start off summer vacation.

I was just waiting, cooking in those little ovens they call classroom. I am pretty sure I had already sweated through my shirt and probably could have soaked another one. Honestly they should have just canceled school when the AC went out.

I was absent mindlessly tapping my pencil on the desk, which I had already gotten in trouble for loads of time, but today I was too bored to care. Then a scream rang out from down the hall. It could just be the school councilor who saw another bug on her desk. But I had other ideas.

Pretty much the entire class was already crowded around the tiny door but I somehow made my way to the front and ran out down the hall. When I got to the doors I saw him, the chimera, a monster that was part lion part snake with a random goat head sticking out of his back. It was the same one that had already come after me 4 times this month, I had already started to call him Jerry. In front of him was a little girl screaming GOAT EVIL GOAT.

I started walking slowly staying close to the wall. I made it to the street before Jerry saw me. I started a dead sprint toward my house. I checked back over my shoulder, I was losing ground. One more block I thought. I swallowed my doubt and ran with everything I have.

The ground flew by as I made the last turn. I zipped up the front steps of my house, grabbing my bow in one hand the doorknob I the other. I opened the door grabbed an arrow and let it fly. I stepped inside closed the door and slumped down catching my breath.

"Hey Dad" I managed to get out through my panting.

"Selena how was your last day of school." he started cheerfully. Then he saw me and sighed.

"Again. Selena, that's the fifth monster this month." He said it in the way most parents would nag about a failed test or office referral. He looked at me with deep intent.

" You have to go this year, Selena, you need training." I had been hearing this talk now for three years. He is always going on about camp, _you have to go to camp, camp will help you, camp this, camp that_.

But I had no interest in this camp. No interest in leaving my home, my woods. I've been pushing it off for awhile now, but I dried my brain out trying to think of an excuse.

I spent the day avoiding my father and did a pretty good job. But he came into my room and found me laying on my bed, completely awake. He leaned in and whispered.

"I called the camp. We're leaving in the morning." I tried to protest but he just closed my bedroom door and I was too exhausted to do any thing but just lie down and think.

They'll hate me I just know it. I knew camp couldn't bring me what it does for most demigods. There wouldn't be a missing parent reveal themselves. I already knew mine. There wouldn't be an uncover of a special power. I knew that too. I had to, to survive. I couldn't tell anyone these things. I would be an outcast, even at camp half blood.


	2. Chapter 2

I took stuffing bite of my bacon cheeseburger in an attempt to drain my thoughts. It didn't work. I have to admit the burger was good, but it wouldn't turn this car around and I seriously doubted it would stay down much longer.

I started staring out the window as any person would do if they had no idea where their life was going. There was another sign for Delphi Strawberry Service. Two more miles, I sat back and slumped down on the seat as if that would do anything.

There was a jerk and the car stopped. My dad camp around and opened the door. As I grabbed my bag and bow he started stalking. Of course I was hardly listening it would just be reasons, reasons for a bunch of things I had heard a million times. But I got the main message.

Camp didn't change anything. I still had to keep my promise to my mother.

"Selena" she had said to me,

"If anyone truly deserves to know who you are they should be smart enough to figure it out for themselves."

It was the longest thing she had ever said to me.

This was when I decided camp might be fun. Let them guess I thought to myself. Let me see what twisted explanations they make up for the crazy mystery of me. I lowered my head and stared up the hill. There was a rustle in the bushes, and I fixed my bow on the spot without a second thought. A small rabbit hopped out and I smiled.

"Ill get you later." Then ran up the hill into camp.

I looked out from the top of the hill, it was crazy there were campers everywhere laughing, talking, sword fighting, and climbing away from …was that lava?

I scanned the crowd trying to take everything in when someone pointed up at me. My first instinct was to run. I took a step, but stopped myself and slowly crept down towards the group of people slowly getting bigger.

As I got close they started surrounding me tossing out questions and explanations. It was probably good they were doing this, it must be what they to all the normal campers. Normal... normal is...good…

All the campers who hadn't ran over to join the croud seemed to be in a big pavilion eating lunch. The crowd slowly dispersed, everyone scattering back to their tables. I sat at an empty table with most eyes still on me. No, not me, a spot right above me. They were waiting for the glowing symbol the magic glowing symbol that's supposed to solve all your problems. Its not going to come I wanted to shout at all of them. I sat there pretty awkwardly for awhile with no food, and about a hundred people watching my every move.

After lunch was over I toured the camp with a girl named Piper. I had heard stories about her somewhere in the jumble of words from all the campers, something about a quest she had done with some guys a month or so ago.

At first when Piper saw me she her eyes widened and she froze there for a second before she realized what she was doing and straitened up. It was weird and she wasn't the first Chiron had done something similar when I first got to camp.

We started walking, me only half listening as she listed all the places we passed.

"And here are the cabins" she said spreading her arms out like some pretty happy real estate agent. She pointed to each in turn and started listing. Zeus and Hera were similar white marble buildings. Demeter was covered and grass and bright ripe tomatoes. Hades stood off a little bit and did not look like a place I would be going soon. She went on like that Apollo, Ares, Athena, Hermes.

"Who's that?" I questioned pointing to a boy standing outside of Hermes. Who seemed to be watching us. Piper glanced back somewhat annoyed at me for breaking her concentration.

"That's Kaden he's only been here a few weeks." She continued walking and talking. But she kept glancing back at me. Did she know how could she. "Poseidon" she continued "and.." she stopped dead in her tracks. She took a step back her hand was shaking. A look of complete shock registered on her face. I looked up at her and smiled.

She knew that I belonged I that cabin…that glowing silver cabin, she knew that my mother was Artemis.


End file.
